Twenty Truths: My Daughter
by NalaxSimba
Summary: He had never been so proud of his little girl. Twenty truths on Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin x Kohaku. Birthday fic.


**So sorry that I have ****not updated in ages! My computer decided to completely crash, fix itself and crash again! But I now have my desktop. I know, I have three other Inuyasha fanfics I need to update on but I wanted to try this format out. ...Please don't hurt me! But I had to have this ready for my best friend's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM. L. MANSON.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
Companion fanfic to Sesshomaru add Rin add Jaken equals Family. You don't have to read that one to understand this though!**

* * *

Theme One: Winter

Rin's favourite season was always winter. Her mother used to say it was because she was born in the winter seasons, and her brother used to say it was because Rin loved the colour white, the colour of snow.

When she told Jaken, he said that maybe she favoured winter as it was the season that reflected their Lord Sesshomaru the best. Both were cold and distant, but both brought happiness to others.

Rin thought about that for a while, until she came up with her reason.

Every winter, Sesshomaru would go into a human village to buy her a new kimono.

Theme Two: Warmth

While Rin loved the winter, she hated the coldness that came with it. Even if Sesshomaru bought her a new kimono, she would be shivering on Ah-Un's back, pulling her kimono tighter around her small body as she would wait for her Lord to come back. Usually, she fell asleep before she saw his return, curled up on Ah-Un's back, freezing.

Until Sesshomaru grew into the habit of wrapping his mokomoko around the shivering girl.

Theme Three: Humans

In Sesshomaru's opinion, that wench his half-brother stayed with was...well, annoying. She was just so loud and energetic, plus she was a human, and they were so arrogant.

When he met Rin, he finally understood why Inuyasha kept Kagome around.

Theme Four: Night

Sometimes, at night, Rin has nightmares. She remembers her life before her family died; the time where everything was perfect. It was amazing. She would remember picnics and festivals with her family, times shared by the fire, telling stories and spending time with each other.

It would fade from the happy times, and then she would remember her parents murder. She would remember her family being slaughtered and would wake up screaming in terror.

Sometimes, when he was feeling weak, Sesshomaru had nightmares. He had nightmares of Rin leaving him, of his hanyou brother overpowering him, and of his father always choosing the half demon over him. He would wake up angrily, feeling the need to go on a rampage, before finally sitting by a nearby tree or river on his own.

Their nightmares stopped when Rin fell asleep in the arms of her Lord Sesshomaru.

Theme 5: Fragile

When Rin first followed Sesshomaru, he made sure to keep a distance from her. She was a petty human who would leave one day, so he could not allow himself to grow attached to her. Every day, she would smile and promise to never leave, but Sesshomaru always believed that she would leave one day, just like everyone else.

It wasn't until she fell asleep in his arms, that he realised how fragile the girl was. It was like she was a china doll that could break, or like she was dying from a disease and only he could save her from her fate.

Due to how fragile she was, he knew she could not break her promise.

Theme Six: Happiness

Sesshomaru was never happy. No one could make the stoic demon happy, and no one really tried. Jaken tried to please him, but being pleased wasn't the same as being happy. Nothing could ever make him happy, he knew that for definite.

"Father! Father, look what I found!"

Except for Rin's happiness, of course.

Theme Seven: Grudge

Sesshomaru never held a grudge against his brother or his father. He never even held a grudge against his step-mother.

In his eyes, there was only one person worthy enough to hold a grudge over.

Kaede.

She was the one who said that Rin had to learn how to live with humans. She was the one who used the line, "It's for her own good."

She was the one who took Rin from him.

Theme Eight: Growth

Sesshomaru watched as his young ward changed and grew. He was happy that Rin decided to come back with him, but he was sad at how much she changed.

Her long black hair now reached her lower back, her skin had darkened slightly and her body shape had rounded quite considerably.

He reminded himself to slaughter anyone who tried to date Rin.

Theme Nine: Kohaku

It wasn't that Sesshomaru hated the boy. In fact, he genuinely liked the boy. He had proved to be a good warrior, and he could defend himself and Rin easily.

It was just Rin liked him _too _much. Whenever Kohaku praised Rin, a small blush would appear on her cheeks. She relied on Kohaku almost as much as she relied on the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru just watched the two from afar; Rin had her head resting on Kohaku's shoulder and Kohaku had an arm wrapped around her.

Sesshomaru looked away from the scene, a frown on his face.

No, he didn't hate the boy. He cared for Kohaku almost as much as he cared for Rin. He enjoyed the boy's company.

He just didn't like how Rin was so in love with said boy.

Theme Ten: Surprise

Nothing could surprise Sesshomaru. While others were surprised at how his hanyou brother saw things, Sesshomaru scoffed. Others were surprised by Kagome's power to purify the jewel shards, but Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked away. Many were surprised by how much Kouga had changed since his marriage to Ayame, but Sesshomaru thought it was plain stupid.

Only one thing has ever surprised Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kohaku?"

"Can I have your permission...to take Rin on a date?"

Theme Eleven: Persuasion

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no."

Kohaku balled his hands into fists. He should have known better than to ask Sesshomaru, but of course, he had to take Jaken's advice. "Forgive me, my Lord, but why not?"

"You are not suitable for Rin."

That pushed Kohaku over the edge. "Not suitable?! With all due respect, my Lord, I am in love with Rin! I have been ever since Naraku kidnapped her and I had to look after her! I'm sorry, my Lord, but I would die for Rin. She means everything to me!"

"I disagree with my statement."

"Huh?"

"You may take her out. But Kohaku...look after her."

Theme Twelve: First Date

When Rin went on her first date, Sesshomaru stayed up until he saw her by the river. He walked over to his ward and looked down at her.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Hm? Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Her arms were flung around her adoptive father's neck as she grinned. "It was amazing. He took me to watch the fireworks, and they were so pretty!"

Sesshomaru smiled and listened to her telling him all about her date. Like the days when she was younger, she fell asleep in his lap.

He sat there, stroking her hair, a smile on his face.

Kohaku could take Rin out on more dates, if Sesshomaru got to hold her like this again.

Theme Thirteen: Second Date

When Rin's second date came round, she was so excited. She had bought a new kimono; a long blue one, with a yellow obi and the hem decorated with fire lilies. She looked so beautiful.

Kohaku could not take his eyes off her when he saw her.

"Kohaku?"

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Promise me you'll look after her."

"I promise."

Theme Fourteen: Third Date

When Rin's third date came around, Sesshomaru knew that Kohaku was the one for her. It was plain to see how much they cared about the other; Kohaku would defend and protect Rin like his life depended on it, and Rin would constantly praise Kohaku, defending him from others who insulted him.

On the night if the third date, Sesshomaru followed them.

Kohaku had taken her to a nearby festival. They moved from booth to booth, playing games. Rin's favourite game was The Box Game. She had to reach into a box with her eyes closed.

"I bet I win something great, first try!" Rin beamed at Kohaku. Kohaku chuckled at his girlfriend's antics

"You're on."

Rin closed her eyes and reached into the box.

Theme Fifteen: Engagement

When Rin felt the smooth velvet of a box, she grinned. "Kohaku, I got one!" She pulled her hands and looked at the small box in the palm of her hand. A huge grin was plastered on the girl's face as she turned to her boyfriend.

"I told you!"

"Open it."

Rin opened the box, gasping as she saw a metal ring. It had a heart carved into the middle. She smiled and slid it on her finger, before looking at Kohaku, who was on one knee.

"Kohaku..."

"Marry me?"

Theme Sixteen: Wedding

Sesshomaru lifted up the curtain. "Rin. Are you ready?"

"Yes father."

Sesshomaru smiled as he stared at his little girl. She wore a purple kimono with a red obi tied around it, and her long hair was brushed back perfectly. She looked like an angel.

Sesshomaru held his arm out to his daughter. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru.."

"It's father to you."

"Father...this is the best day of my life!" She tucked her hand into his elbow. "I am so ready."

Sesshomaru led her down the aisle.

Theme Seventeen: Breaking the News

"You promise he won't kill me."

"I promise."

"Alright...Shouldn't we tell Jaken first?"

"Kohaku."

"Rin."

"You promised."

"Fine." Kohaku sighed, before glancing at his Lord. He took a deep breath and walked over to Sesshomaru, a brave look on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Kohaku. What is it?"

"Rin's pregnant."

Theme Eighteen: Name

"Daddy." Rin said, looking up at her father with a happy glance.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at his daughter. "What is it?"

"What should we name my child?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "We don't know the gender."

"And? I'll pick a girl name I like, and you can pick a boy name that you like."

Sesshomaru smiled. "How about Keiko?"

"I don't like that name. Hotaru?"

"No. Atsuko?"

Rin shook her head, before grinning. "I know what I want to call them."

"What?"

"If I have a girl, I want to call her Shizuka. If I have a boy, I want to call him Sentōki."

"Why?"

"After you, father."

Theme Nineteen: Promise

"Do you promise to stay loyal to me?"

"Yes. Do you promise to never forget me?"

"Yes. Do you promise to let me be part of the child's life?"

Rin smiled at her father. "I promise."

Sesshomaru kissed her head.

Theme Twenty: Proud

"She gave birth to twins." Kohaku grinned.

"Have you seen her?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up at his son-in-law.

"Yes. She wants to see you."

Sesshomaru headed to his daughter's side, smiling as he stared at his grandchildren.

He had never been so proud of his little girl.


End file.
